


Lie Again

by Neongoldx



Category: K-pop, Kim Mingyu - Fandom, Mingyu - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, K-pop References, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neongoldx/pseuds/Neongoldx
Summary: Reader and Mingyu have been broken up for two years, they see each other again at a party one night.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Original Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Other(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. O N E

Nothing hurt more than seeing your ex-boyfriend for the first time in two years. Not even the time you slammed your car door on your hand and fractured three out of five fingers. This pain wasn’t anything like what you had experienced before. It was a pain that was full of longing. It brought back memories you had long tried to bury in the back of your mind. It brought back the itching you would feel whenever you wanted to get your hands on him. It retrieved in on itself before bursting, before it sent out a signal through your veins. One that screamed to leave before he saw you. Before the two of you could stare at each other and remember the events that happened that night.

Instead, you stood there like an idiot, taking him in. Noting the small similarities that you had spent so long memorizing. Like the way his hair could never stay put or how he would wave his arms around when he was actively telling a story. You also noted the differences from the man you once knew years ago to the man who was standing a few feet away from you. The way his hair wasn’t electric blue but yet black now. How his shoulders had gotten a little broader and to your surprise how he had grown a little taller.

The major difference though was the way his smile would reach new horizons. Something you hadn’t had the pleasure of experiencing during the last year of your relationship. You watched as he threw his head back laughing like a little kid at whatever story the girl in front of him was reciting. You longed to hear that laugh once more, but for two years and more it hadn’t been yours to listen to.

Your heart palpitated coinciding with the beat of the song that was playing. Your hands were slightly shaking at your sides as you watched the interaction from afar. The memories of his hands on your skin, the loving things he would say and the small snores that would escape his perfect lips while he slept, came rushing back. Hitting you like a wave and you desperately wanted to get away as fast as possible.

So, with one last glance at the perfect couple in front of you, you took a deep breath and made your way into the kitchen. The second you entered you were engulfed by two arms.

“I’m so happy you could come.” You heard Wonwoo’s voice say as he pulled away. You smiled slightly and nodded your head. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, I missed you guys.” You said, pulling away from his embrace as you made your way to the refrigerator.

“I know the guys missed you too, Chan came running to me the second he saw you walk in through the door,” Wonwoo said as he leaned against the side of the fridge. You nodded before opening the door and grabbing a bottle of beer.

“At least someone’s happy to see me.” You joked as you handed your beer bottle to Wonwoo quietly asking for him to open it for you.

Wonwoo smiled and grabbed the bottle from your hands before taking out a small bottle opener from his jean pocket.

“You know I’m always happy to see you.” He retorted as he opened your beer bottle and handed it back to you.

“That’s expected Woo, you’re my best friend. You’re supposed to be excited to see me.” You teased him as you clinked your beer bottle against his. “Cheers.” You smiled and brought the bottle up to your lips, taking a huge gulp.

“Slow down there, hotshot.” Wonwoo joked as he raised an eyebrow at you. You rolled your eyes and started walking past the birthday boy. “If you stay in here any longer, they might think you’ve gone missing.” You winked at him before walking out of the kitchen and making your way through the crowd.

The minute you reached the patio door, you sighed in relief. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy Wonwoo’s company or anyone else’s. But you felt like you were suffocating inside knowing you were in danger of running into your ex. And lord knows you weren’t ready for that encounter yet.

You leaned against the railing and sighed. The night was starting off on the wrong foot, but what were you expecting. Mingyu knew Wonwoo for far longer than you did, of course, he was going to be here. Yet the one thing you weren’t expecting was for him to be with someone else. Though you expected it. Seungcheol had once told you that he had started dating again six months after the breakup. That night you had gone on a blind date in hopes of finding someone that would fill the emptiness you had felt the second Seungcheol had told you the news. And it had worked in the moment, but by the time you returned to the apartment Mingyu and you had once shared, the tears started and feeling returned.

This continued for months until one night you had had enough and decided to put a stop to the destructive behavior you had adapted. Instead, you focused your attention on something else, like cooking. Before everything had happened, Mingyu had never once let you touch the kitchen. He claimed that he was afraid that you would burn it down, but you knew he just loved cooking for you. He loved the way you sat on the counter keeping him company as you talked about your day. He loved when you would wrap your arms around his waist and covered his clothed back with small kisses. He loved the way your face would light up whenever you took the first bite of whatever dish he had prepared.

Now you cooked for yourself. No one to keep you company, no one to talk to whenever you felt frustrated. In a way it was a nice stress reliever because the minute you started you would forget about everything and anything and just focused your attention on the recipe you had chosen.

You sighed and took another sip from your beer. Your nerves had finally started to settle and maybe if you believe in yourself hard enough, you’d be able to return to the party as if nothing was happening.

“You shouldn’t be out here without a jacket. You’ll catch a cold.” You jumped as the patio door closed slightly. You gripped onto your beer bottle with both hands and closed your eyes tightly. Whatever was happening and whatever was going to happen had to be some kind of sick joke. The person you longed for, the same person you wanted to stay away from. He was now standing next to you, palms leaning against the railing as he looked up at the sky.

“I-It’s not cold.” You choked you pathetically and looked ahead. You heard him let out a small laugh as he turned to look at you. His eyes burning holes into the side of your head and from what you could see out of your peripherals he was smiling slightly.

“I know you…you’re always cold.” He stated and for some reason that infuriated you. Here was the man that had walked away from you. The man that after he left never once called you to explain why he did what he did. Yet here he was standing next to you and claiming that he knew you. When in reality he didn’t. He didn’t know you anymore, he had lost that privilege when he had packed his bags up while you were at work and left.

“Not anymore.” You rolled your eyes and turned around. You glanced over at him. He was looking at you amusingly with his eyebrows raised. His tongue poking against his cheek. And all you wanted to do was slap him for being so inconsiderate. Instead, you walked towards the patio door. Before you could open the door, you felt a hand grab your wrist and pull you in.

“Wait,” Mingyu whispered. You could feel the heat of his body against your back. You shivered lightly as he leaned into your body. You felt like you were on fire, not because you were longing to feel his touch again, but because you were so angry with him that you felt like you were about to burst.

“I miss you.” He whispered in your ear and wrapped his arms around your waist. “We should talk.” He mumbled against your neck before planting soft kisses on it. You closed your eyes, holding onto the door handle until your knuckles turned white. If this had happened two years ago, hell if this had happened earlier in the night you would’ve let him. But you had seen him when you walked in. You had seen him with someone else, his happiness radiating from his pores. His arms wrapped around her like he didn’t want to let her go. And you weren’t about to be his second choice, at least not anymore.

“You should’ve thought about that before you left.” You spat, removing his arm from your waist. You pushed him away slightly before opening the door and walking inside, leaving a dumbfounded Mingyu behind. Not bothering to look back, just like he didn’t bother looking back when he had left you that night.


	2. T W O

After the incident with Mingyu, the pounding in your heart returned and you so badly wanted to go back outside and pin Mingyu against the wall. The feeling of his lips on your skin intensified as you made your way through the crowd. Mumbling small “excuse me’s” as you looked around for your best friend.

As pathetic as it was, you had decided that you weren’t going to stay for much longer. You didn’t trust yourself to be in the same vicinity as Mingyu. You could still feel the ghost of his touch against your skin. A touch that had become so unfamiliar, but underneath the stars and the faint blaring of whatever song was playing inside. His touch started to familiarize itself against your body. His fingers leaving traces of against your naïve skin. Traces that you had spent months trying to wash off. But because of the way Mingyu was. Always craving to touch or be touched, the traces came back. And all you wanted to do was go home and shower until you were sure they would never come back.

“You okay?” You felt someone put their hand on your shoulder making you jump. This was something that Mingyu did. He always left you on edge and wanting more. A gift he would use to his advantage when the two of you had once been intertwined with one another. And you hated that no matter how many times he could hurt you, you always found yourself shamelessly wanting to come back to him. To feel him kiss you and touch you the only way he knew how. To use the way your body responded to him to his advantage. Which is why you needed to leave as fast as possible.

You turned around and were met by two brown eyes that belonged to a certain blonde you hadn’t seen in a while. You left out a soft sigh of relief knowing that Mingyu hadn’t had the audacity to follow you around.

“Yeah, just not feeling well, Hannie.” You leaned into the blonde and said in his ear. He looked at you suspiciously as you ignored his concern and looked around the living room. Only to meet the furious gaze of the man you had left behind outside. He glared at you as he put his arms around the girl you had seen him with earlier. You watched as he pulled her towards him and kissed her as if it was his last dying kiss. She put his arms around him and clung onto his body as if it was her only source of life. And you rolled your eyes so hard you were sure they would’ve fallen out.

If only she knew what he had been up to moments beforehand.

“Hey, look at me,” Jeonghan said grabbing your face with his delicate hands. He forced you to tear your eyes away from the insufferable couple just as they were pulling away. Just as Mingyu looked to see if you were still looking at them. Just as he let a smirk decorate his beautiful face before winking. Your blood was boiling. “Don’t pay attention to them, just me.” Jeonghan finished before grabbing your arm and pulling you away from the living room.

Once he reached his destination, he opened the door to one of the rooms that decorated the hallway the two of you were currently in. His grip on your hand tightening as he walked into the room pulling you along with him.

“What happened outside?” Jeonghan demanded, finally letting go of your hand before running it through his hair.

“Nothing…why are you asking?” You looked around the room realizing he had led you into his room. A room you were overly familiar with. One you spent countless nights laughing, watching movies and crying along with the boy standing by the door. Nothing had changed. It was still as messy as before. The dresser by the door overflowing with obscene amounts of clothes, as well as forgotten jewelry that was thrown on top. The only thing that had changed was the small implications of Seungcheol that now occupied the room. His guitar slung in the corner by the desk on the right side of the room. And the once bare walls now contained pictures in the two of them together.

“I saw the way you looked when you walked back in,” Jeonghan asked once more pinching the bridge of his nose and throwing his head back. “Then when I saw Mingyu walk in afterward, I knew he did something…so please tell me what he said.” He asked slowly looking you dead in the eyes trying to keep his composure.

“Nothing of substance.” You shrugged taking a seat at the edge of the bed. “How are you and Cheol?” You asked and took a sip from your beer.

“Good. But stop trying to change the subject.” He said walking towards you and squatting to be your height. You took in his features in the dim light. He looked older and tired and you so badly wanted to rub away the small wrinkles that had formed on his forehead. “What did Mingyu say to you?” He asked taking your free hand in his.

You looked up at the ceiling sighing and laced your fingers into his. “Why does it matter?” You looked down at him. He stared at you worryingly before shaking his head lightly.

“Because I hate him…and maybe this time I can use this as an excuse to give him a long-overdue punch.” He stated making you smile as he scoffed at your reaction. “I’m serious Seungcheol hasn’t let me defend your honor these past two years.” He said dramatically faking mock hurt. Which only made you smile even wider.

“Hannie, I appreciate it…but you can’t go around punching people every time someone does something to hurt your friends…have you seen how ripped Mingyu is now compared to two years ago.” You teased as you as you shoved him lightly.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes removing his hand from yours and standing up. “I’m insulted…I’m strong too.” He finished pouting.

“No, you’re not babe.”

You looked up to find Seungcheol walking into the room holding a red solo cup in his right hand and a beer bottle in his left.

“You weren’t saying that last night.” Jeonghan winked at his boyfriend who had stumbled at his choice of words while trying to close the door with his foot. You laughed throwing your head back as Jeonghan walked over to him taking the beer bottle from his hand. “Thank you.”

“N-No problem my love.” Seungcheol responded giving him a light kiss on the lips after the initial surprise had worn off “Anyway why are we discussing your strength?” He asked putting his arm around his boyfriends’ shoulder and turning to look at you.

You smiled shrugging and took a sip from your beer. “(y/n) won’t tell what Mingyu told her,” Jeonghan whined leaning into his boyfriend.

You shook your head taking in the couple in front of you. You realized how much you had missed hanging out with them. How they balanced each other out beautifully. How chaotic they were, but at the same time how gentle they could be with each other and people they cared about immensely. They had made your days brighter back then. It made you laugh until you were sure you had developed abs from how hard you had been laughing. And you found yourself hating Mingyu for taking this away from you.

“When did Mingyu speak to you?” Seungcheol asked taking a sip from his drink.

“A few moments ago, it’s not a big deal.” You shrugged avoiding eye contact with the two men in front of you.

“Bullshit!” Jeonghan exclaimed. “You looked like you were about to faint when I saw you walk in…then I saw Mingyu walk in after you pissed off. So, that’s when I used my amazing brain…put two and two together and knew that something had happened.” He finished and looked at his boyfriend almost as if were asking for help.

Seungcheol sighed shaking his head. “Wonwoo and I told him not to approach you when you had agreed to come.” He said turned around and walked towards the door. “I’m going to kill him.” He added grabbing onto the door handle.

Jeonghan threw a celebratory fist in the air as he followed the other boy. You stood up panicking almost dropping your beer—that had now gone lukewarm in the process.

“Stop the two of you stop please.” You begged rushing to them and to stand in front of the door. Seungcheol raised his eyebrow at you, while Jeonghan leaned over his shoulder pouting. “I appreciate the two of you and Wonwoo for always looking out for me, but I’m fine.” You sighed. “I handled it already. What he told me doesn’t matter. I don’t matter to him anymore. I haven’t mattered to him for a long time. So why should I let the fact that he’s here bother me.” You finished telling yourself more than them before shifting your gaze to the carpeted floor. If you looked hard enough you could find the nail polish stains Jeonghan and you would leave behind whenever the two of you helped paint each other’s nails.

“He’s an asshole,” Jeonghan said grabbing your free hand. “And he never deserved you.” He added. “But if you don’t want us to jump him, we will respect your wishes and won’t” He stated jokingly earning a slight shove from his other half.

“We weren’t going to jump him, Han, we don’t want him to move out. He’s still paying his share of the rent and we need his contribution to our monthly income.” Seungcheol scolded him shaking his head before turning to face you.

“I promise, I wasn’t going to jump him.” He stated before shoving his boyfriend again. “And I don’t ever want to hear you say that you don’t matter because you do…to so many people. Even Mingyu believe it not. He’s just being an ignorant asshole.” He scolded you pointing an accusing finger at you, as you nodded along with his words.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around the two of them. Seungcheol happily obliging while Jeonghan groaned in protest, eventually caving in. “I missed you guys.” You whispered tightening your hold on them. Their drinks and yours long forgotten in the bone-crushing hug the three of you were sharing.

“We missed you too.” The black-haired boy said kissing your temple. “We know we’ve been awful friends to you—”

“Speak for yourself Cheol,” Jeonghan added pulling away from the hug causing Seungcheol to roll his eyes at his boyfriends’ words. Which made you throw your head back laughing as you clung onto him for support.

“Okay, well we’re sorry for being awful friends to you, but we do care about you so much. And from now on we’ll work on being better friends to you and worse friends to Mingyu.” He pulled away from your hug.

“You don’t have to tell me twice babe,” Jeonghan said taking a sip from his beer. “I make it my mission to make his life a living hell.” He pointed out, which only made you laugh even harder.

“He does,” Seungcheol said. “It’s kind of entertaining sometimes.” He set his red solo cup down on the wardrobe by the door. “Now can you please tell was what he said, I’m dying to know.” He pouted which made you shake your head.

You turned around leaving the curious couple behind as you took a seat on the bed again. You sighed playing with the rim of your beer bottle. You could feel their stares burning holes into your soul as they waited patiently for you to say something. You knew they had good intentions at heart, but it annoyed you how overbearing they always were. They were worse than your parents. Especially the day they caught you and Mingyu in a compromising position on the same couch that still habituated the living room. That night when they had found out the two of you had secretly been dating for six months. The two overprotective boys had chewed Mingyu up and even threatened him with murder if he did anything to hurt you.

Obviously, you weren’t present when they had found about the breakup. But you knew Mingyu had to thank his lucky stars for living to see another day.

“He told me that we should talk.” You shrugged looking up at the two of them like a little kid that had just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. They each had their arms crossed, their expressions were completely unreadable. Yet, something told you they were trying everything in their power to not run out of the room and find the culprit of your saddened expression.

“And that he missed me.”

“Do you?” Seungcheol asked putting his arm around his fuming boyfriend’s waist.

You sighed and fell back onto the queen-sized bed, placing your beer bottle on top of your stomach. You looked at the ceiling and counted the numerous glow in the dark stars Wonwoo and you had once put up as a joke. Expecting Jeonghan to be pissed he actually ended up loving them and kept them, to your surprise until now.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading let me know what you all thought.


	3. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo, enjoy.

The party was in full bloom when Jeongan, Seungcheol and you decided to stay inside their room and have a movie night. Something the three of you often did whenever life got way too hard to handle. A safe place within the four walls of their bedroom, where the three of you could talk about everything and anything and not fear being judged. Eventually, everyone had started to file out of the shared house, leaving the three of you and a ridiculously drunk Wonwoo behind to clean up the mess. 

Mingyu was nowhere to be found and you found yourself thanking whoever was out there looking out for you for this small victory. 

“Woo, just go get some rest,” Seungcheol said as he picked up scattered beer cans. 

“I want to help,” Wonwoo argued back as he sat down on the couch holding a stack of red solo cups. Seungcheol rolled his eyes as he went back to picking up beer cans. Jeonghan was nowhere to be found and you knew he had somehow sweet-talked himself out of helping. You shook your head at the thought and made your way to the couch. Wonwoo was now halfway sitting down and halfway laying down. You smiled at his stubbornness and started to gently rub his back.

“I shouldn’t have drank so much.” He leaned into your touch. The stack of red solo cups had fallen out of his hand and onto the hardwood floor. 

“Come on, I think you need sleep.” You suggested and walked to the stand in front of him, extending your hand for him to take. 

He sat there starring at your extended hand before obliging and taking it into his. He stood and put his right arm around your shoulders leaning into your body. You stumbled backward as you tried to keep your balance, eventually, you found it and wrapped your left arm around his waist. “What about the mess?” He asked. 

“Seungcheol and I will take care of it, now you need sleep before you die.” You said as you started to walk him towards his bedroom. 

“That’s a bit dramatic isn’t it?” He said following your lead.

“Maybe.” You shrugged. “But I’m dramatic, remember?” You finished, earning a laugh from Seungcheol who without a doubt was listening in on your conversation with Wonwoo.

“You’re right.” Wonwoo agreed as you stopped in front of his bedroom door. 

“You better come back and help me,” Seungcheol shouted from the living room as you placed your hand on the door handle.

“Yes, dad.” You responded earning an annoyed groan from Seungcheol. You laughed and opened the door to the room pulling Wonwoo in with you carefully. “When did you guys get rid of the passcode locks on the doors?” You asked stopping in the middle of his room. 

“Since Mingyu moved back in and started coming home drunk every weekend. He would forget his code and wake us all up to help him.” He said as he removed your arm from his waist and stumbled towards his bed. “But I think he just didn’t want to be alone.” He plopped himself down on his unmade bed and cuddled into the full body pillow next to him. 

His words leaving you stunned and frozen, feet glued to the ground. The world you had spent rebuilding for the past two years slowly spiraling down beside you. This entire time you thought Mingyu had dealt with the break up as if it were nothing. Nights before he left, he had started to delete all the pictures he kept of the two of you on his social media accounts. He had stopped sleeping next to you and started taking residency on your extremely uncomfortable couch. He had stopped and packing your lunches for you every morning. The small luxuries you had taken for granted, stopped altogether. He had simply stopped trying to exist in your life.

It was obvious Mingyu had tried everything to distance himself from you, while you tried your hardest to bring him back. The fact that he had fallen out of love with you didn’t hit you until the night you came home and all of his stuff was gone. 

Which is why when he had approached you tonight. When he had talked to you like nothing had ever happened. When he had touched and kissed as he had once done years ago. And now hearing from Wonwoo how he was during the aftermath of the break-up, confused the hell out of you, because this entire time you thought it had been easy for him. Though that’s what you were currently letting yourself assume and you could never be too sure because Kim Mingyu was always full of surprises. He liked to keep everyone on their toes especially you. 

Wonwoo groaned and sat up on his bed bringing his knees up to his chest. You pushed yourself out of your overbearing thoughts and walked towards him. 

“You alright?’ You asked rubbing soothing circles on his back. He nodded and looked up at the ceiling before turning to face you.

“Are you going to stay over?” He asked closing his eyes tightly before opening them again. “Please stay we can make pancakes in the morning while listening to Cheol and Hannie argue over what breakfast cereal is the best.” He smiled before falling back on his bed. 

“I’ll think about it, now go to sleep.” You said pulling the covers over his body. “If you need to throw up do it in the bathroom not on your bed. I’ll bring you a glass of water and painkillers after I’m done helping Cheol clean up.” You finished tucking him and turned to walk out of the room. 

“You were always too good for him,” Wonwoo mumbled making you shake your head as you exited the room and closed the door slightly. 

You made your way back to the front of the house, which was already looking pretty clean. At least the beer cans and red solo cups that had been scattered around the front of the house had disappeared. Of course due to Seungcheol’s doing, who was now dragging another large garbage bag towards the entrance of the house. 

“Looks like you’re pretty much done, I should get going.” You said earning an annoyed look from Seungcheol making you laugh. 

“Just because I’m done doesn’t mean I’m going to letting you go home alone.” He said making his way into the kitchen and grabbing an air freshener from the cabinet underneath the sink. 

“I don’t think I should stay here Cheol, plus I miss my bed.” You pouted at him as he started to spray the rooms. 

“Mingyu’s not coming home tonight if that’s what you’re worried about. It’s two in the morning and if I let you go home alone not knowing what kind of danger lies out there. I don’t think I’d ever be able to live with myself if something happens to you.” Seungcheol put the air freshener away and walked to the couch. “Plus we have an extremely comfortable couch that the beautiful love of my life made me buy because he claims it’s better for lumbar support.” He said sarcastically pointing to the grey couch. 

You laughed and sat down on the couch acting like you were testing it out. You put a pensive finger on your chin and looked up at Seungcheol who was patiently waiting for your answer. “Fine, but only if I get to wake up to the smell of blueberry pancakes in the morning.” You said holding out your hand for him to shake. He rolled his eyes playfully and took your hand in his. “Deal.” 

____

After changing into spare clothes that Seungcheol had found for you and helping Wonwoo puke his brains out. You bid Seungcheol a goodnight and tucked Wonwoo back into his bed again. You made your way to the couch and laid down. Wrapping the blanket they had provided for you around your body. 

You sighed and looked up at the popcorn ceiling. For the first time during the night, you were alone. All the thoughts you had tried so hard to push back into the deep crevices of your mind came back. A tsunami of emotions flooded your entire body and you finally let the dam break. The tears started falling slowly at first gaining momentum the more they fell. Before you could stop them the sobs started to escape your lips. Everything was getting too much for you to handle. You weren’t sure how your heart was still beating due to everything crashing down onto your shoulders all at once. You tried your hardest to control yourself, but you couldn’t. The more you tried to stop your sobs the worse they got. You sat up and wrapped your arms around your knees, burying your face into knees trying your hardest to muffle the sounds of your sobs. 

That’s when you felt it. The soft soothing touch you that you had spent years remembering. You stiffened your body and looked up only to be met with a concerned Mingyu. 

“I-I thought you weren’t coming home?” You asked trying your hardest to move away from his touch. 

“Figured that staying on a bench by the lake all night wasn’t the best idea.” He whispered bringing his hand up to your face and wiped the stray tears from your cheeks. 

“S-Stop it please.” You choked out and distanced yourself from him. He stopped rubbing your back and brought his hands down to his lap. “What do you want from me?” You finally asked before letting out a sob. 

He looked at you his features trying to mask the emotions he was currently feeling. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it again and looking down at his hands. You watched as he gripped his knees tightly and took deep breathes before looking up at you again. 

“I hate to see you crying.” He whispered bring his hand up to wipe your tears away again. He didn’t get to touch you because you had pushed his hand away. 

“Why do you care?” You scoffed and brought your palms up to your eyes. 

He nodded before standing up and walked towards the hallway. Before he could disappear into the darkness he turned around to face you. His glossy eyes burning holes into yours. “I-I don’t.” He spat out. 

You threw your head back and laughed bitterly. “You’re full of shit Mingyu, I hate you.” You stated and brought the blanket closer to your body. 

“Take that back.” He demanded walking towards you again and leaned down in front of you. “You will never be able to hate me as much as I hate myself.” He put his palms against your cheeks gently forcing you to look at him. The mask he was trying so hard to obtain finally cracking and you saw how broken and tired he truly was. Your suspicions from earlier on finally being confirmed. 

You don’t know what you were expecting after proving yourself, but it wasn’t the sobs that were coming out of your mouth. “W-Why’d you leave.” You whispered leaning into his touch. 

“It was happening too fast, right after we moved in together everything started to become too real. I found myself looking for engagement rings after two months of living together. And that terrified me, but not because I was planning to marry you but because I-I felt like I wasn’t enough. My job had fired me remember, and I just fell into this shadow of doubt and I didn’t want you to deal with that because you were going through your own shit.” He whispered his grip on your cheeks getting tighter the more the tears fell. By now he was sporting some of his own as he looked into your eyes with so much sincerity. 

You put your arms around his shoulders and buried your face into his neck the harder you cried. For some reason, you were selfishly feeling extremely relieved knowing he hadn’t fallen out of love with you as you had first thought. But at the same time, you were pissed that he never once tried telling you about what he was going through. And you found yourself wondering what your life would be like now if the two of you had tried harder to talk to one another. 

“Fuck you Mingyu.” You mumbled into his neck as he wrapped his arms around your tightly. 

“I know.” He said kissing the top of your head soothingly. 

The two of you stayed like that for what seemed like forever. At some point, the two of you had ran out of tears to cry. You were the one that pulled away first and took his face into your hands looking into his eyes curiously. “You could’ve just talked to me Mingyu.” You hiccuped rubbing soothing circles on his cheek. 

“I know I’m an idiot.” He answered leaning into your touch and placing a small kiss onto the palm of your left hand. “I’m sorry.” 

You nodded letting go of his face and laying back down onto the couch. Your body threatening to collapse from the complete and utter exhaustion you were currently feeling. “I don’t hate you by the way.” You whispered and turned your head to face Mingyu who was currently sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around his knees. 

“You should.” He shrugged and looked around the room. 

“I wish I could.” You said resting your chin on the palm of your hand. “But that doesn’t mean I forgive you yet.” You added grabbing one of his hands. He nodded and intertwined his fingers into yours. He brought it up to his lips and kissed your hand lightly. 

“Take all the time you need, I’ll always be waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to people that have waited for this story to be updated, in truth have had a couple of parts written out and legit just forgot to update it here. So, I'm so sorry but please enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you all think :)


End file.
